Only You, Sango
by claihm solais
Summary: Rememeber the ep. Only You, Sango where a lord proposed to Sango? A little drabble I wrote up on both Sango and Miroku's thoughts during that ep.
1. One: Sango

Only You, Sango

Set during the episode "Only You, Sango," which I incidentally watched tonight, a little piece on the thoughts of Miroku and Sango during that episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha!

Part One: Sango

Lord Takeda asked me to marry him...yet I cannot accept. I just told him I had to finish my search for my brother first before ever being ready to settle down, but...that's just not it. And Miroku is being his usual flirting self, I can't believe it! Or maybe I can. Maybe he doesn't feel for me, after all. Then again, I don't even know what I feel, myself.

What is it I want? Am I tempted to accept Lord Takeda's offer? No, not really. I'm not the type to settle down, adventure calls me and I follow, and Lord Takeda is too settled into his ways for that. It's not as if he doesn't love me, which makes it all the more difficult to turn him down.

Maybe...maybe I wish for Miroku to ask me not to accept his offer? That lecherous monk? Nah...surely it isn't that. Or is it? Do I feel attracted to him? Yes. Do I have feelings for him? Possibly. Is that why I get so jealous when he flirts with other women?

Lord Takeda is really trying everything in his power to convince me to stay with him, and I must admit, I admire his ideals,  
he is someone who believes the world is lacking something, and he strives to provide it for his people so they can live happily. He isn't one who is easily deterred.

It's deep in the night, and I'm startled to see Miroku sitting out here on the porch. A lump forms in my throat...so far he hasn't done anything. Maybe he isn't going to come to be my knight, after all. Maybe it was all my stupid fantasies. I suppress the tears as he smiles gently, that smile I've come to love, the rare smile when he drops his mask and lets his emotions show. He covers up immediately, but in that instant I can see joy and sorrow both. He approaches, and I feel myself walking towards him.

But instead of embracing me, or sweeping me away, all he does is lean in and whisper. Those four words that set me off.  
I nearly lost it, right then and there, and a single tear makes its way down my cheek. Luckily, he doesn't see, but that doesn't change the facts. He does care, and he's giving up. He's giving up because he thinks its the best thing for me.

And for a moment, I get angry. Angry at him for presuming to know what's best for me. Angry at the demons that shattered both our lives and forced this constant struggle upon us.

I turn around, staring at his back as he leaves, when the shout echoes in the night. "The demon's coming!"

I leap in front of Inu-Yasha, my Hiraikotsu drawn and ready. This demon's going down. I'm mad, and it just volunteered itself for stress relief.

As I finish it with a last blow from my Hiraikotsu, I stand and wait for it to return to my hand. I catch it and turn around,  
grinning at the rest of my friends. Their shocked gazes tell me something is wrong, and I turn around.

The demon's back up, and it's coming for me. I'm too close to dodge, too close to block. I close my eyes and wait for death.  
It never comes. I feel myself lifted into two strong arms, and then we are sailing through the air. I open my eyes to see my rescuer - it's Miroku. He's bleeding badly, but still, his worried gaze tells me all he needs to know.

He does care. And maybe, maybe I have a chance, after all.

We are on the road again. I said my goodbyes to Lord Takeda, and he let me go. I rejoin my friends, and Kagome hands me an umbrella, winking and nodding at Miroku, who's walking in the rain without his hat. I walk up to him, and he turns to look at me for a moment. That's all it takes. His eyes tell me everything I need to know.

Then he speaks, and for the first time in a while, I feel truly happy. This is where I belong. And eventually, I'll tell him what I feel for him. I feel a hand rubbing my behind, but instead of getting angry, I'm glad. It means he still considers me attractive. It also means he hasn't given up on me.

And, to be honest, I like him better this way than when he was ready to give up on me. So, I put on a show and slap him, and skip forwards, quietly laughing to myself. 


	2. Two: Miroku

Part Two: Miroku

Sango is getting married. There's no doubt about that. I mean, who could ever withstand the charms of Lord Takeda? He's handsome, rich, a good person, and a stable influence. Somehow, next to him, I feel like nothing. Kagome did a pretty good job of pointing that out.

And fliriting with the nice young servant girl doesn't feel as it usually does. Even Sango's slap doesn't hurt that much.  
I had wished...hoped that maybe she'd return my feelings. I know exactly what I feel for her. I'm falling in love with her.  
There's no doubt about that.

But now...there's no way she'll refuse his offer. And I'm not pressing my case. I had my chance earlier, but my pride and my fears made me hold back, and now it's too late. I won't have her know...I can't have her know what I feel. I know she'll be happier with Lord Takeda. He can provide stability for her, something I cannot offer. He can offer her a good life, which I cannot afford.

He can make her happy, because he loves her, and is not afraid to express it. I've seen the way he acts around her. He doesn't hold back his feelings. And I will do everything in my power to make sure Sango is happy. She deserves it, after all she's gone through.

Kagome tries to convince me otherwise, and if she wasn't so serious about getting me to approach Sango I'd laugh. But she is.  
Ah...she has so much to learn. I tell her. I tell her Sango deserves a good life. I tell her that if Sango can find happiness here, who am I to deny her that, for my selfish reasons?

She's walking with the Lord across the gardens, and I catch hints of their conversation. It's enough for me. "I'm flattered by your offer," I hear her say, and I don't need to hear anything else. She's made her choice. So, I turn around and leave quietly. I hold back my emotions. This hurts, but it was expected. After all, what could she see in me? A poor, seemingly perverted, travelling monk who has an ever-enlargening wind tunnel in his hand?

It's deep in the night. I hadn't expected anyone to be out at this time of the night, but there she is. Seeing her as she looks at me hurts...she looks so beautiful, even in that simple kimono of hers. Of course, I never told her that. I catch a hint of a tear in her eyes, and I can think of why she would come out here.

I smile at her, and for a moment I drop my mask. I walk past her, still smiling, even though it's tearing me up inside.  
"I wish you happiness," I whisper to her. I keep walking, never turning back. Then, I hear the call. "The demon's coming!"

I stand with Inu-Yasha and the rest as we watch Sango trash the demon. There's no other word for it. I've never seen her this vicious, this aggressive before. She fights with an innate grace I don't think she knows she has. She always looked best when she fought, the way her hair drifts around in that ponytail, the subtle way she moves her body when she wields her giant boomerang...

Then my eyes widen as I realize the demon isn't dead yet. It's not even a real demon, I realize, but a spirit. And it can't be slain with her weapons. It's getting back up and she has her back to it. There's no time. She turns around to stare at it in shock, and I make my choice.

There's no choice, really. I leap forward and gather her in my arms, suppressing a cry of pain as I feel the spirit's claws dig deep into my arm. I set her on the ground and see her eyes open, and for a moment I loose myself in those deep brown eyes.  
I excorcise the demon without any trouble.

We are back on our way. I enjoy the rain as it streaks down my face. Suddenly, it stops. Sango is walking beside me, holding an umbrella. She smiles shyly, and I return it. "I'm glad," I tell her. And I am. Because this means that I still have a chance. It means she is happy with us. "It seems we will be continuing our journey together," I continue. The time is not right to tell her yet. But soon. For now...

Her outraged shriek and the slap across my face feels good. It feels good to have her back. 


End file.
